


Tooth

by AOS100



Series: Growing up together [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Soft Catra, kid adora, kid catra, they're all children lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOS100/pseuds/AOS100
Summary: Adoras tooth is knocked out, and she and Catra have to hide it
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Pre catradora
Series: Growing up together [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790554
Kudos: 42





	Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys couldn't tell by now, I suck at titles. Also for anyone who cares, sorry I didn't post for so long I kept starting one story and not finishing it, and then starting another... Also, there are some words purposefully spelled wrong to fit the more childish talk. Enjoy!

Adora was officially, the slowest person in the world. 

No, it didn’t matter how fast she was during the training courses.

Or how quickly she finished a set of laps.

Or how many records she set.

Seven year old Adora was the slowest person ever.

And it cost her. Really, it did. 

She and Catra had been swinging around section 4 of the Fright Zone, their personal favorite. Well, it was more of Catra swinging around while Adora tried desperately to keep up and hang onto the cables hanging from the ceiling. Nevertheless, the two girls had fun scampering around in their free time, when Shadow Weaver wasn’t around to scold them for being simply kids. It was in an unexpected moment, that Adora made a mistake resulting in the loss of her baby tooth. After an expansive jungle-like area full of cable vines, Catra touched solid ground and turned to face Adora. Unlike Catra, she was several feet behind her, struggling to simply reach the next cable. Catra smirked throughout the entire ordeal, laughing at Adora’s attempts to reach the finish line. 

That laugh. Adora loved the sound of Catra’s high-pitched cackle. It announced to the world that Catra was at least happy. The best part was that Catra laughed most with Adora, they spent most of their time together, but the fact that Adora could ignite such an emotion and response from Catra made her feel warm. She made Catra happy, and Catra made her happy.

With such a distraction, it was only a matter of time before Adora fell from the cables, and landed on the hard, metal floor with a thump and a resounding “owwww” 

At the gasp of her friend, Adora looked up from the floor she face-planted on, to the worried and panicking face of Catra. She looked into her eyes, and followed them to the direction in which the double-colored eyes were looking at. There, just beneath her nose, was a small puddle of crimson red blood, still dripping from somewhere. 

“Adora! **_Shit_**. Your mouth,” Catra gasped at the sight of a gaping hole where Adora’s tooth should be, “your tooth. It’s gone! Ooooohhh, Shadow Weaver’s gonna kill me!”

Adora looked up at Catra wide-eyed, and ran her tongue along her teeth, searching for the exact place her tooth was gone from. The metal taste of her blood came from right smack in the middle of her top row of teeth. Catra was right, Shadow Weaver was not going to let this slide, and it was too noticeable to hide. But her friend was upset right now, and Adora was sure that Catra would receive a big punishment if they didn’t come up with a solution. 

“Catra. Hey, I have an idea. So Shadow Weaver won’t find out my tooth fell out by accident.”

With this revelation, Catra broke out of her stupor but still glanced at Adora’s face with concern, 

“Are you okay? Does it hurt?” She let her tough facade fade away for a moment, and let herself show how much she cared for Adora, but only for a moment. Even at eight years old, Catra was already hiding her feelings, her more sensitive side. Adora was still very dense, as usual, but lately Catra found that Adora was also noticing more things. Noticing more quickly how Catra hid herself, not really from her, but from everyone else.

Was she getting more brain cells? No, that wasn’t possible. She was probably just using it more consistently and spread out, and so her ‘big brain’ moments were becoming less in between.

Yeah. That was it. 

However, if Adora’s idea was actually a good one, Catra would label her cover-up as a ‘big brain’ moment.

“I’m fine, it doesn’t hurt that much, which means it was prolly gonna fall out soon. Anyways, what if we shove my tooth back in place until lunch, then I’ll bite a ration bar and say it fell out!”

It was a decent plan, but Catra thought the idea of literally _shoving_ Adora’s tooth back into place would hurt her. So, the ‘big brain moment’ card has been withdrawn.

“How ‘bout we just hide it until lunch instead, and then you can put it in your mouth and pretend it fell out.” 

Adora agreed and they kept on talking in their little hiding spot. Avoiding the barracks was important because Catra _just knew_ that Adora would end up talking with the other cadets and someone would taddle to Shadow Weaver after seeing the big, fat hole in the top row of her teeth.

By the time lunch came around, Adora’s mouth was free of blood and she had gotten used to the gap in her teeth. She and Catra headed out towards the cafeteria and sat down in their usual spots, facing Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio. 

“Where’ve you guys been, huh?” Lonnie began questioning the absence of the two girls. It was normal for them to be gone most of the time, but usually they returned to the barracks a couple of hours before lunch, or were grounded there by Shadow Weaver earlier.

Before Adora could open her big mouth, Catra covered for them, “We went out to climb one of the towers, but Adora got stuck for a bit and I had to wait for her to get down.”

Catra thought Lonnie seemed suspicious, as did Rogelio, but she knew they wouldn’t taddle on something like that. Kyle, on the other hand, would probably accidentally blurt it out, but he seemed to be entertained with something else at the moment, so she didn’t worry. Meanwhile, Adora gazed at Catra and admired her ability to come up with a lie so quickly, as well as her acting. Everyone from her unit knew how bad Adora was at acting, so she kept her mouth shut, patiently waiting for the ration bars to be handed out.

As a tray of gray mush was set down in front of them, Catra risked a glance at Adora, who gave the smallest of nods to let her know the plan was in action. After this, it was all dependent on whether or not Adora pulled this off, and for once in her lifetime gave a believable performance. 

Adora moved her tongue around to get a feel for where her fallen tooth was, and picked up a piece of the bland ‘food’ she was given. Already nervous, she moved a piece up to her mouth and gave it an overly aggressive bite that had Catra wanting to smack her forehead. She continued chewing until she felt the right time to reveal her secret. She started with another dramatic gasp, “Oh no! My tooth fell out! Uh, erm- Catra! Look, it’s my tooth!” 

Catra had the decency to look semi-surprised after Adora’s acting, and responded with a barely enthusiastic, “...Let’s go tell Shadow Weaver,” as she pulled Adora and herself out of their seats, heading to their Commanding Officer’s office.

Adora’s yelling in the cafeteria really didn’t gain much attention for more than a millisecond, even their cadet unit seemed uninterested. It seemed like Adora’s tooth problem really wasn’t that big of a deal.

Once in Shadow Weaver’s office, Adora excitedly told her the fake story about her tooth falling out, and the usually strict woman gave a miniscule reaction of telling her to put it away,and that it must not become a hindrance to her training. Catra stood off to the side and Shadow Weaver continued viewing the files she had in front of her as they were wordlessly dismissed.

The girls stalked off to the barracks with no lunch, and no satisfaction with the results from their plan. Now, all they were left with were empty stomachs and boredom, leading Adora to flop down on her bed and pout. Catra gave her a ‘really’ look, raised eyebrow and all, “So, what are you gonna do with it.”

Adora gave it some thought, before finally deciding that she was going to use it to make a wish. A concept she came up with all on her own, and was completely made up. She hadn’t done this with any of her previous fallen teeth, but figured that this one was special, because it didn’t fall out, it was  _ knocked  _ out.

“A wish? And how is this ‘wish’ of yours, going to come true, Adora?” Catra was used to Adora’s weird little thoughts by now, (though she still didn’t  _ really  _ know what went up in that little head of hers) and she wanted to know how a tooth was going to make a wish come true.

“I dunno, it’s just going to, kay?”

With that Catra knew for a fact that the wishing thing wasn’t going to work, but she let Adora have this. 

They went out to one of the shorter towers and sat at the top. They settled in and Adora got ready to chuck her tooth out into the smog-filled distance. She closed her eyes, and while Catra watched her, she threw her tooth as far as it could, which wasn’t really that far, but enough to get it out of sight.

“So, what did you wish for?” Curiosity won over, and Catra gave into Adora’s little game.

“I know we already promised each other that we’d look out for each other and stick together, but I wished that we’d be together forever, just to make sure, you know?”

At this reveal, Catra found herself hoping Adora’s wish would come true as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is very helpful so... Feel free to tell me about any mistakes or tips...


End file.
